Serendipity
by vernajast
Summary: Sasuke didn't believe in Fate or luck, but it had to be more than coincidence when a black cat with a tag that read "Sasuke" walked across his path. SasuNaru, very M!


_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Obviously don't read if you don't approve of boy/boy smut, particularly the SasuNaru kind! Please comment? I'm really new to writing smut, and I would love your opinions of how I did. Plus, I LOVE your comments so much!  
><strong>bold italics = the pastmemories**_

* * *

><p><strong>Serendipity<strong>

**by vernajast**

_sasuke x naruto_

Uchiha Sasuke didn't believe in luck, and he never attributed anything to Fate.

But when a small black cat ran straight across the grass and into his path, he might have started believing in something more than coincidence.

It had suddenly butted its small head against his leg and purred, rubbing its fur into his pants.

"Cat..." Sasuke had reached down to pet it, and the cat had sniffed his hand without hesitation before sitting down in front of him, looking up, and meowing insistently.

"What?" He had given the little creature a flat look, clearly waiting for an explanation. When the cat turned its head, a glint of sunlight had caught Sasuke's eye—a tag—and turning it over, he had found a name etched into the metal: "Sasuke?" It had meowed again and licked the back of his hand.

There was a number on the other side, so he had called it, but it appeared to be disconnected.

After staring at the little cat for an entire minute, he simply picked it up and carried it home without further thought.

A week later, after a kitty-supply shopping spree and a few nights of trying to convince the cat not to sleep in his bed, he reluctantly accepted that he was enjoying having a pet. His apartment felt more like home, and he felt more connection with this smaller _Sasuke _than he had ever felt with any human being.

Yes, he was starting to believe it was far more than coincidence that brought them together. But all of his secret happy thoughts about adopting the cat and keeping him as a companion were about to be snatched away by reality:

**_LOST_**_ - Black cat, his name's Sasuke (it's on his tag!) and he wears a blue collar. If you find him call 723-1010!_

It was a handwritten poster tacked crookedly to an electric pole at the bus stop near Sasuke's apartment. Below the words was a photo of the little cat he knew would be waiting patiently for him to return home from work. Betraying nothing, Sasuke quickly entered the number into his cell phone—he mashed the keys with his thumb a bit harder than necessary—and an automated voicemail answered, directing him to leave a message. He used the neutral tone of voice usually reserved for business calls: "I found your cat. You can pick him up this afternoon." He added his address to the message and hung up, annoyed at the growing weight in the pit of his stomach.

At home, he gathered _Sasuke's _toys, bowls, and cushion into a grocery bag. He ignored the litter box, sure that he would simply toss the entire thing into the garbage later, and set the bag by the door. He would have no use for any of it after the cat was gone.

He sat down on the couch and his small companion jumped onto his lap. The cat pressed and rubbed its face into Sasuke's cheek, and the human returned the favor by stroking its back and neck. The small animal liked to sniff his shirt and it eagerly performed its daily ritual of rubbing its face against the soft fabric. It seemed to like his scent, and it had refused to sit or sleep anywhere that didn't smell the same from the first day.

A frantic series of knocks on the front door interrupted their last moments together as owner and pet. When the cat jumped off of his lap, spooked by the loud banging, Sasuke slowly stood up to answer it.

But when he opened the door, he was sure he was seeing things.

The owner of the cat stared back, obviously just as confused.

"S-sasuke?"

"You look the same."

* * *

><p>{{ <strong><em>"Oh, yeah! Well, you're just a bastard with a stick up his ass!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who glared back. "I don't need you!"<em>**

**_Sasuke held Naruto's gaze long enough to deem that the blond man was being serious. "Hn." Then, he turned on his heel and silently walked out the front door. _**}}

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned, fake, sorta nervous. "Yeah, hehe...yeah, you haven't changed either!" He hadn't expected to see Sasuke again. Ever. "You moved. Uh..." His eyes looked past him, into the apartment. "Where's...heh...<em>Sasuke?<em>" As he said the name, the blond fought to control a blush that was burning just beneath the surface of his cheeks.

"You named your cat—" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"You got a problem with that?" Naruto demanded loudly, quickly shifting to the defensive. It was always like this with Sasuke—the _human _Sasuke. "Where is he? We'll just go."

Naruto pushed past the man in the doorway, searching from room to room for his cat. "Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke, don't you wanna come home now?" Of course, Sasuke _would_ be in the last room he checked—the cat was a jerk like that, sorta like the _real _Sasuke—and Naruto found him lying curled in the center of the bed.

Scooping him up into his arms, Naruto turned to leave. "Well, uh, it was good seeing you again—AH!"

He hadn't noticed that the human Sasuke had followed him, and he wasn't anything like prepared when Sasuke pushed him down onto the comforter. His lips crashed against Naruto's, and the heels of his hands dug into his shoulders, pinning the blond to the bed.

It only took half a breath for Naruto's body to remember, and then he was kissing him back, pressing up against the very familiar weight of Sasuke's hips. Relief and longing flooded his senses, and warm electricity traced down his spine.

The cat bolted for the living room, desperate to escape whatever crushing death was surely to follow, and the pair ignored him, lost in the moment and memory until they finally had to stop to fill burning lungs with air. Sasuke's forehead dropped against Naruto's and he tried to speak. "Y-you named...your cat—"

"So?" Naruto leaned up and kissed him again, arms around Sasuke's neck. He sucked his bottom lip until it was full and dark, and then dragged Sasuke down to taste his neck and press his nose into his skin to breathe in the scent he had missed so much.

* * *

><p>{{ <strong><em>"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto stumbled in through the door of his own apartment, grinning smuggly and dropping his bag beside the door frame. "I'm ho-ome! Hello...?"<em>**

**_The apartment was empty._**

**_"Dammit." _**}}

* * *

><p>Time had done nothing to lessen Sasuke's desire for the blond. Had he been capable of thinking, he might have decided there was some truth in the saying "distance makes the heart grow fonder." As it was, all thought stopped at <em>want<em> and _need _and the heavy thrum of his heart beating in his ears, in his chest…steadily traveling lower. He ground down against Naruto's hips, and both moaned, longing for more than the teasing rub of fabric on fabric.

Naruto's mouth moved frantically over Sasuke's neck, licking, roughly dragging his teeth against pale skin, kissing and sucking, heedless of the dark bruises he left in his wake. When Sasuke's slick fingers brushed cold lube across his entrance, Naruto's back arched against the bed, pressing down into the sensation. He didn't remember losing his pants in the process, but he didn't care as long as Sasuke stopped wasting time already and gave him _more._

* * *

><p>{{ <strong><em>"You said you'd be there!" Naruto slammed the door of Sasuke's apartment and walked across the rug, forgetting to remove his shoes for the thousandth time.<em>**

**_"Slob." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You said you would be back by ten."_**

**_"What? So we went a little late. Kiba had this-this funnel, and there was a keg…and this girl on stage kept—"_**

**_"Get out." The coldness of Sasuke's voice sent a shiver through Naruto that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. "I'll send someone to retrieve my belongings." Detached, empty, hard, and wholly Uchiha_**—**_Sasuke's father would have been so proud._**

**_Naruto drew back his fist. "Don't you feel anything!" When it connected with Sasuke's face, the sting burned up through the blond's arm. "ANYTHING?"_**

**_"I felt that." Sasuke rubbed his jaw as he opened the front door, not even bothering to retaliate. "Get. Out." _**}}

* * *

><p>Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Naruto's body and slid his hand up a muscled, tan thigh, letting his nails drag the surface. He hooked the leg over his shoulder and aligned his hips with the blond's entrance. He barely gave Naruto a chance to prepare, instead immediately shifting his body over him and pushing inside. He paused half-way, only long enough for Naruto to catch his breath, before continuing to <em>push-pull-in-out-thrust-thrust-thrust<em>, setting a brutal pace.

Naruto didn't complain. He wouldn't have forgiven Sasuke for anything less than _everything_he had to give. Tan fingers clawed down the back of Sasuke's shirt, tearing at the hem and ripping it up and over his dark head. Naruto's hands pulled Sasuke down against him, skin to skin, returning his attention to the pale column of his neck, seeking distraction, anything to make this moment last as long as possible.

But it wasn't long before Naruto's muffled moans mixed with Sasuke's mumbles of "God…" and "Shit…" and "So good…"

Sasuke had missed those sounds. The needy whines and grunts that slipped unheeded from Naruto's lips with each thrust of his hips had always twisted something deep within him. It tightened the coiling weight between his thighs and in his chest. He lifted the blond's hips from the bed, heightening the angle until he saw Naruto's eyes shoot wide open and then clamp tightly closed. A low, feral moan was ripped from the blond's throat, and Sasuke thrust his hips again and again.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto groaned and tried to spread his legs wider, push his hips up higher, anything that would urge Sasuke to move _harder-faster-now! _He caught a glimpse of pale features and cheeks flushed pink with effort. Sasuke's dark eyes flared with a passion Naruto knew had always been there, smoldering just beneath the surface. "Oh…f-fuck…" How could he have ever described Sasuke as cold and heartless, unfeeling…

He didn't have time to think about it; he didn't have time to think about _anything_. Hot white lightning exploded against the backs of Naruto's eyelids and a wave of pleasure rolled over his body. The slick heat of his cum spread over his taut stomach, and Naruto's breath hitched in gasps as a single word escaped from his lips, over and over: "Sasuke…! S-sasuke...ngh…sa…suke…"

The self-loathing part of Sasuke's brain that by all logic should not be working whispered that this was what he had let go and pushed away, out of fear. He had believed Naruto wasn't devoted to him, wasn't serious about their relationship, that Naruto just wasn't as attached to Sasuke as he had thought..._hoped_... But in that moment, with his name breaking breathlessly from Naruto's lips and the blond's body shuddering with unleashed pleasure, Sasuke knew it had been a mistake.

He leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his own, swallowing the syllables of his name, ignoring his need for more air and focusing on his body's _push-push-push_toward his own release. Everything else was background behind Naruto's mouth, Naruto's taste, Naruto's scent, Naruto's clenching muscles that tightened around Sasuke's cock, slowly undoing him from the inside out. With an intensity he had tried to forget, Sasuke's back arched and his hips met Naruto's for the last time. Naruto's name spilled from his lips and neither noticed that it sounded more like a prayer, an apology, and a request than Sasuke would ever admit.

Both collapsed, hearts racing, legs trembling. Sasuke's forehead rested against Naruto's heaving chest—where had his shirt gone—and his tongue slid lazily across the surface to sample the salty-sweet mixture of Naruto's skin and cum and sweat.

Sometime much later,_ Sasuke _the cat jumped onto the bed to curl between their feet. Naruto's forehead rested on Sasuke's shoulder in the now darkened room.

Quietly, Sasuke tried again: "You named your cat—"

"Fine." Naruto cut him off for a third time. "The first day I found him, he scratched me. And then…he threw up on my shoe. What else could I have named him?"

* * *

><p>{{ <strong><em>Sasuke hated parties like these, if you could even call a room full of frat boys racing each other toward drunken oblivion a party.<em>**

**_A sudden disturbance near the front door heralded the arrival of the one person he had dreaded seeing most of all. Uzumaki Naruto marched into the center of the main assembly room, all grins and thumbs up and high-fives, loudly proclaiming, "All right! Let's get this party started!"_**

**_Sasuke's eyes tracked the back of his blond head as Naruto made a circuit around the room, pausing to do a secret handshake with Kiba and again to grab a cup of the cheap beer Sasuke's so-called frat brothers had provided. The Uchiha had once tried to explain that quantity was no replacement for quality, but his reasoning had fallen on deaf ears._**

**_He leaned against a wall, eyes closed. The pound-pound-pound of bad techno music pumped against his chest and through his veins alongside the dull buzz of liquor he had convinced himself would steel his nerves against the heat that always accompanied one of Naruto's smirks in his direction._**

**_It had done nothing short of magnifying it, and against his better judgment—the part of his brain currently intoxicated beyond functioning—Sasuke had finally given up and disappeared down the hall to shove an equally intoxicated Naruto against the wall as he exited the bathroom._**

**_"Why are you here?" he shouted above the music._**

**_"Why not? It's not like you own the place!" the blond shouted back, struggling against Sasuke's hold on the front of his shirt, "What's your problem?"_**

**_"You!" The Uchiha leaned closer, yelling just beside Naruto's ear. "You've been my problem since_****—_" Even in the darkened hallway Sasuke could see the blush that raced across the blond's cheeks at the shared memory._**

**_Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's hand, trying to free himself and escape from the privacy of the hallway, but Sasuke only tightened his grip and pressed Naruto harder into the wall with his body. Both were grateful for the blaring music when their hips met and they moaned in unison. _**

**_Sasuke's lips crashed roughly against Naruto's, a repeat of their first kiss, except this time it was definitely not an accident. To the Uchiha's surprise, Naruto's lips parted and his tongue darted out greedily seeking Sasuke's. His tan fingers slipped into dark hair, tugging lightly, and Sasuke slid his leg between the blond's thighs._**

**_Within an hour, they stumbled into Naruto's apartment, laughing too loudly and kicking the door closed too hard. Neither cared. They crashed to the floor, lips and teeth clashing painfully, hips bruising, the rest lost in a blur of hands and mouths and moaning and alcohol..._**

**_In the morning, Sasuke awoke to a splitting headache, Naruto's elbow stabbing sharply into his ribs, and no clue as to where he was. His body ached, and as he sat up, the sea sickness of his hangover engulfed him._**

**_He had no idea where the bathroom was either, but after a few minutes, this didn't matter anymore. Sasuke had unceremoniously emptied the contents of his stomach (what little there was) onto the floor of Naruto's living room._**

**_At some point, the blond must have awoken as well because he shoved a small trash can roughly into Sasuke's face and then pulled his dark hair back while Sasuke's body continued to shake and heave. Later, when Sasuke had showered and was lying in agony on Naruto's bed, the blond man brought him a glass of water and closed the blinds._**

**_"Jeez. A rich guy like you can't hold your liquor?" Naruto said it over his shoulder as he turned to leave the room, but he found himself yanked back onto the bed._**

**_"I'm fine," Sasuke mumbled and dragged his teeth across Naruto's bottom lip... _**}}

* * *

><p>"Hn." Sasuke smiled to himself—a <em>real <em>smile—but didn't raise his head for Naruto to see it. He brushed his lips and nose against the blond's forehead and whispered, "Smart cat."

[ . end ]


End file.
